Happy Birthday
by KaleidoScopeOfIce
Summary: It's Bakunetsumaru's birthday...which means he gets presents...including a special one from Zero. Contains sticky slash and robo porn. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.


"SURPRISE!"

Every human and gundam sprang forth from their hiding places as the guest of honor came in. The whole room lit up; colorful balloons and streamers danced everywhere.

"Uhhh…what's the occasion?" the confused Musha gundam asked, observing his surroundings.

"Really, Bakunetsumaru, it's your birthday for pete's sake," Zero spoke, rolling his eyes.

"My _birthday_?!"

"C'mon, Baku! Don't tell me that you've forgotten about your own birthday!" said Shute as he approached the gundam and placed a party paper crown on his head as best as he could.

"We figured the least we could do was throw you a surprise party, Bossanova," Guneagle added, giving Baku a friendly nudge. The Musha gundam let out an irritated sigh.

"And yet you still can't even get my name right."

Everybody let out a hearty laugh.

"What?" Guneagle asked. "It's a really long name!"

"Alright you two, enough bickering," said Shute's mom, breaking up the argument. "Let's cut the cake and get out the ice cream."

"Alright!" Shute exclaimed with enthusiasm.

It couldn't have been a more happier evening for Bakunetsumaru. Back when living in Ark, he hadn't had any real friends to celebrate his birthday with. Most often times he wouldn't even doing anything on his birthday. Just simply train hard like any other day. He admitted that it was very nice to share this birthday with those he fought alongside with and those he cared about. So far, the party was an absolute blast. Genkimaru was able to drag his father to attend. Even Dom, Grappler, and Zapper showed up, much to Bakunetsumaru's surprise. Once the festivities had died down, the alcoholic drinks were brought out. Kibaomaru even brought his own special sake he had been saving for a special occasion. There was much laughing and drinking, but as always, all good things must come to end. The party finally came to a close, as each of the guests left, one by one. Shute and Captain crashed on the living room couch, and to Baku's knowledge, Zero had escorted Sayla, Rele, and Mayor Margaret home.

Still just a tad bit buzzed from all the drinking, Bakunetsumaru decided to stay up. He sat on the roof of Shute's warehouse, looking at stars and moon, which were just slightly blurry. Exhaling through his nose, he lowered his head, about to nod off.

"Hey birthday boy, shouldn't you be in bed?"

The calm feminine voice of Zero caught the Musha gundam off guard, as his head snapped up to see the Knight casually floating in front of him.

"I thought that you were taking Sayla and the others home?"

"They insisted that they could make it home themselves," Zero replied, crossing his arms. "Besides, I'm a little tipsy myself."

Baku chuckled, shaking his head.

"Pfft, you? Tipsy? You certainly don't look it. I'm impressed that you're hiding it well."

"Well, Lacroan Knights are pretty good at it, despite Musha gundams, who stumble around like drunken fools easily."

"Hey!" Baku protested.

Zero calmly held up a servo, indicating that he didn't want to argue at this time.

"So…I take it that you enjoyed your birthday celebration?"

The samurai smiled and nodded.

"Yes. It really was quite a surprise to me. I've never had a surprise party for my birthday. Heck, I've never really celebrated it in general with others. I'm grateful to have wonderful friends like you."

Zero turned his head and slightly blushed. He then noticed something odd.

"You look rather tense, Bakunetsumaru."

"Huh? Oh, I guess it's just because of that sake I had earlier."

"Perhaps…I can help with that…" said Zero as he flew behind Baku and began to massage the samurai's back. Baku let out a content sigh as Zero's talented servos and digits started to smooth and loosen his tight body and armor.

"My goodness, Baku, your body is so tense and stressed," Zero cooed quietly as he whispered into the gundam's audio receptor. The knight's servos began to work their way further down, to Baku's hips.

"Ah!"

The Musha gundam let out a very small yelp as Zero gave his aft a small squeeze.

"You're very lucky that I'm here…to help you feel better," Zero quietly added as he started to nibble on the sensitive exposed wires on Baku's neck.

"Uh…o-ohhhh." Bakunetsumaru couldn't help but let a small moan slip from his lips as Zero continued his assault on the back of his neck. But it wasn't just his neck that he was attacking. The devious knight seemed to be a master at multitasking, as one servo tenderly groped the Musha gundam's aft while the other teasingly traced over his soulstone. The sensations combined were sending waves of light bliss through Bakunetsumaru's body. He moaned once again, as the pleasure slowly built. Zero felt his pelvic plating heat up intensely as the moans from Baku continued to arouse him further. He continued to fondle Baku's dark blue soulstone, specifically pressing hard around the edges, causing the samurai to groan and slightly grit his teeth. But Bakunetsumaru was caught by surprise when he suddenly felt Zero's servo upon his interface panel. His whole body heated up, and he couldn't help but blush furiously at the contact.

"It's your birthday, Bakunetsumaru. And as far as I know…you're supposed to get spoiled on this…special day. How about…I spoil you now?" Zero quietly whispered, lust practically dripping from his smooth voice.

Baku understood the meaning behind the question, and with a very small click, he released his white and blazing red spike. Zero smiled in victory, eyeing the Musha gundam's beautiful spike with great hunger. Bakunetsumaru let out a deep groan as Zero's talented servo brushed over his appendage; his hips subconsciously bucking up for more of the knight's touch. This action amused Zero, as he continued to tease the samurai, merely brushing his digits over the spike while Baku was practically whimpering in frustration.

"Z…Zero. P-Please don't tease me," the Musha gundam fussed. "I…can't take it."

"Hmm…very well," Zero replied as he finally wrapped his digits around his prize, much to Bakunetsumaru's relief. Using a steady pace, the knight pumped the spike, causing Baku to tilt his head back, moaning even more than before.

"Oh…does my little samurai like that?" Zero purred, increasing his speed.

"Y-Yes. Please…d-don't stop."

"You may think that this is nice, but…I have a better idea."

Zero wasted no time in opening up his own interface panel. His spike had been hurting so badly from being contained in the blistering heat for so long. Startled from his thoughts and pleasure, Bakunetsumaru slightly yelped when Zero suddenly hauled him up and gently began to lower him onto his own spike.

"Sorry for not preparing you, but I figured that it would only take longer," the Lacroan knight apologized.

"It…it's alright…ooooh…" Bakunetsumaru moaned as he slowly started to sink deeper onto Zero's spike. Zero wanted to be careful and make sure that the Musha gundam would not hurt himself as he carefully eased into Baku's tight wet port, trying to make it as painless as possible. Once fully sheathed, Zero began to move. Bakunetsumaru was incredibly tight, that much he could tell as he moved the gundam up and down. The tightness was enough to make him release a deep grunt, followed by a pleasured moan. The samurai, on the other hand, was practically overwhelmed by how large Zero felt inside of him. The pain was certainly there, but it was hardly noticeable as the pleasure inside of him continued to increase.

"Zero…Z-Zero…oh gods…" Bakunetsumaru found it hard to speak as the knight gundam continued to thrust up into him. A couple of minutes passed, and neither of them spoke a word. Only pants and groans were exchanged between the two. It wasn't until Zero made a particularly hard thrust that the silence was broken. Baku practically cried out. Those sensor nodes that Zero had hit, he didn't even know something like that could cause him that much pleasure. The knight gundam smirked at this reaction from his partner, as he once again gave another hard thrust, hitting those same bundle of nerves, causing Bakunetsumaru to gasp harshly, and then let out long aroused moan. Those sounds were practically music to the Lacroan knight's ears, and he wanted to hear them more than anything else right now.

As time went by, the actions of the two gundams grew desperate. Zero's thrusting became more frantic and irregular, and Bakunetsumaru was now using his own body to grind deeper onto Zero's spike. Cooling fans began to furiously work at keeping the gundams from overheating. Zero knew that Baku was close, as the samurai's port started to clench tighter and tighter around his spike. Sticky transfluid was already beginning to seep from Bakunetsumaru's stuffed port, leaking down onto Zero's lap. The samurai himself wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Not for very long, especially if Zero kept going with his aggressive thrusting. They could both feel it now. That blissful feeling of incoming overload. Zero knew that he had to act fast. Grabbing hold of Baku's chin, he guided the samurai to his mouth. Bakunetsumaru gladly welcomed the sudden kiss, as their glossas began to dance and intertwine with one another. Finally, after one last desperate attempt, Zero rammed hard into Baku's tight hot port. The Musha gundam let out a scream as overload tore through him, igniting his body with pure electric ecstasy. Zero shortly followed, groaning loudly as Bakunetsumaru's wet port clenched tightly around his spike, bringing forth his own overload. The gundams both heaved heavy breaths. Their bodies slightly spazzing from the aftershocks. Zero carefully slid out of Baku, allowing the samurai to roll over onto his side.

"Happy birthday, my Bakunetsumaru…"


End file.
